


Washing Away

by SapphireSassenach



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSassenach/pseuds/SapphireSassenach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Hi there! I read Lallybroch and feel in love with it! So thanks for writing it! I was wondering if you could write a little something where Claire is taking care of Jamie, like giving him a bath or brushing his hair or something. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Away

Jamie sighed as the warm water ran down his neck and flowed down his back in glistening streams. He looked slightly ridiculous to me in the small tub the servants had brought up a few moments earlier. His knees were bent and sticking out of the soapy water. His arms were pressed together because of the little room for mobility but his shoulders had lost some of their earlier tension.

He had come back to the house late last night, or early this morning is more accurate description, after a night of drink and then more drink with the Bonnie Prince. This was a more common occurrence now that Charles had decided to trust Jamie. There would often be a servant come to fetch him, telling him it was an urgent matter and that Charles needed the advice of one of his most loyal friends. After the first few times, Jamie had learned this advice consisted of multiple bottles of wine and more than a few visits to brothels.

Jamie came into our room last night and promptly collapsed onto the bed next to me face first and was asleep in moments, reeking of god knows what. I simply pressed the covers against my nose and fell back into my rest, content that he was beside me even if he did smell of the gutter.  
Upon waking up this morning, his first order of business after promptly throwing up in the chamber pot, was the request of a bath. He smiled at me whilst scratching his chin, which was stained red with wine.

“Ye can help me wash my back, Sassenach.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I was obliged to agree. Even after he spent a night gods knows where, doing god knows what with Charles, as he stood before me, naked as the day he was born, I couldn’t resist a smile at his boyish grin.

The truth of it was, I missed my husband. With me spending more time at the hospital and Jamie spending his days in the wine business and the nights immersed in politics, we had barley seen each other the past week.

I brushed a damp curl aside from his neck and gently kissed his jaw, rough against my lips from the scruff left from a day of not shaving. He hummed in appreciation as I continued to rub the damp cloth across his back. He leaned his head back against my shoulder, his damp hair soaking through my dressing gown and shift. I turned my head and kissed his temple this time, lingering there for a moment as I breathed the now clean sent of him in. His eyes slide shut in contentment as I moved the cloth to rub over his broad chest, erasing the smell of stale wine.   
I scrubbed him head to toe as he lay with his eyes shut in peace, content to let me have my way with him, laying his body completely at my mercy.

As I washed him, I admired the clean, hard lines of his body, from his strong arms to powerful thighs. The muscles relaxed but twitched with the promise of strength and endurance.

He sighed softly, his warm breath brushing my neck, making me shiver slightly as I gently massaged his shoulders.

“I like it fine when ye take care of me so, Claire,” he said quietly as if any volume louder would shatter the peaceful soap bubble we had created between us in the last few minutes.

I gently ran my hand through his red locks and grab a fistful lightly as I tugged his head back to so I could meet his lips with mine.

“I like it fine too, Jamie,” I said, sliding my other hand down his belly and then lower still.

His face transformed into a contented, sly grin, his cat eyes slanted in amusement.

“Now, then,” I said softly. “Be still.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always your comments are always welcome!


End file.
